


Right place

by blue_spectrum



Series: Blowjob [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Moderate Alcohol Intake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine wants to relax and have a good time after a long day at work. He should have thought twice before going to the bar Inaho Kaizuka worked in though, seeing as the young man is nothing but a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right place

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by limyth! She's the mastermind behind this series and there a few lines in this work that are actually hers! I won't say anything else. Rated as Mature because of language and innuendo.

“A blowjob”

Luckily, Slaine hadn’t ordered anything from the bar yet, so he didn’t have a drink to splutter. He knew. He knew he shouldn’t ask Inaho Kaizuka, the only bartender that didn’t seem to like him, for a suggestion.

It had been such. A long. Day. Slaine was beaten and he didn’t need this college student’s clever mouth to play tricks with his mind. He just wanted to sleep in his bed until next year came, but he couldn’t because he was sure that once under the sheets, his brain would keep on going, too used to activity and unable to stop its gears.

So he went to this bar looking for a distraction, to numb his conscience and relax. The place was next to the company and, having been recommended by Cruhteo, it was superb. If a tad expensive, this little hole in the wall had dark and calm, subtly sensual jazz music playing at all times, reverberating all around the place. The ambience was great, bohemian and refined, and the drinks were varied and always the best.

But this Inaho Kaizuka was not.

“A WHAT?”

“It’s a cockt-”

“I know what it is!”

“Please don’t be so loud, you’ll disturb the other customers. It’s just a drink”

“I know that too”

Said Slaine, stubborn, determined to not let Inaho win this, whatever this was. The brunette always antagonized him on one way or the other, and had made of it a form of art, never too obvious that Slaine could call him on it. In other words, if the guy was offering him a blowjob, as bizarre and unethical as it was, he wouldn’t be the first to back down. If he had to swallow, then so be it.

“Do you want it?”

The blond hesitated for just another second, cheeks burning with embarrassment, eyes shooting daggers at the other, looking at his sides to make sure that no one else was listening to their conversation.

“Yes”

Inaho then nodded, economical with his words as always, and went to the storage room. Slaine doubted again. Was he supposed to follow him so they could-? Maybe he should get up, maybe Inaho would meet him in the bathroom? That would be unsanitary and it would present the perfect excuse to get away from it. The bathroom was his best option-

And Inaho was back with a bottle of some Irish liqueur. Slaine was confused, what did that have to do with what he had offered?

“Do you want it burning or with whipped cream on top?”

“I- what?”

“The blowjob”

Inaho said, looking at Slaine while expertly retrieving a shot glass from the counter. He put some dark liqueur first and then added the Irish one, nonchalantly piercing through the blond’s skull with his eyes. He smirked, making a shiver run up Slaine’s back and heat run down his front.

“You seem disappointed” he commented casually, deciding to add the whipped cream by himself and sliding the glass towards Slaine.

“’m not”

The blond answered, although he was very clearly pouting, mortified and screaming a little inside. Of course. A cocktail, a drink. This was what Inaho had meant, why would he mean anything else and _why would Slaine accept thinking it was, indeed, something else?_

He took the glass more forcefully than necessary, restraining himself from any comment that could embarrass him even more. But just when he was lifting the shot, Inaho stopped him.

“That’s not how you do a blowjob”

“How do you know”

He said, innuendo dripping from his voice. He couldn’t possibly be more uncomfortable, so he might as well try his best to make the other at least flinch. Slaine’s tone was defiant, his chin rose up to better convey his challenge. He glared at Inaho and licked his lips, seriously considering on making an obscene gesture with his tongue.

“You have to take the glass just with your mouth, hands behind your back”

Slaine’s mouth fell open. Now he was giving him directions. This infuriating man, always a step ahead. He wouldn’t back down though, so the blond made a show of taking off his jacket and loosening his tie, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt to reveal more of his pale skin. A silver gleam caught the bartender’s eye, but he was distracted from it by the slow and deliberate way in which Slaine was bringing both arms behind him.

“Is this alright, Inaho-san?”

“Yes. Now just lean in and put it in your mouth”

Slaine looked at the drink. Yes, he preferred it with the cream and he couldn’t do this if the glass was burning. Which might have been better. He was going to do it. He leaned in slowly, opening his mouth and licking his lips. He was looking at the glass intently, ready to take over his enemy. His bangs were getting in the way, so he used one hand to hold his hair.

He took some cream with just the tip of his tongue, humming lowly in the back of his throat. He looked up at Inaho and smirked: the boy was just breathing hard and his pupils were dilated, but that was enough. Slaine would carry with this until the last consequences. Never mind that he was actually enjoying it, the guilty thought of actually having the other’s cock in front of him making him fidget in his seat.

Then his mouth went down on the shot…

“Don’t choke”

He closed his eyes at the hoarse sound, lips closing in with force enough to tip his head back in one swift motion, leaving his neck momentarily exposed. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing rhythmically with every sip. He felt a finger barely graze his skin and the hand that was holding his hair moved fast to hold those fingers, squeezing hard.

He took the shot with his free hand and looked ahead, directly at Inaho.

“Serve me another”

Slaine said, graceful body leaning into the counter, sinfully rosy lips releasing heavy pants.

“You can put it in my mouth next”


End file.
